


Rear of the Pig

by Panikku



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bath Time, Bestiality, F/M, Oink, Other, Pig Rimming, Rimming, Year of the Pig, lunar revel, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikku/pseuds/Panikku
Summary: After firmly cementing herself as the woman to watch at the Lunar Revel festival in Ionia, Sejuani must return her borrowed mount: a giant, trained pig. Sad to leave him behind, she spends one final evening with the beast, giving him a bath and saying a thorough goodbye.





	Rear of the Pig

With a warm splash, the last of the soapy water hit the ground. The empty buckets around Sejuani meant her washing was finally done and that her night of chores neared its close. She wiped her brow. It was warm in the barn, but her bed at the inn would be much cozier. Collapsing on the soft hay, Sejuani sighed. She needed a break before her final task.

Looking up, she eyed her subject, realizing she had her work cut out for her. The pig she borrowed for the festival- not boar, not hog, but PIG- was a monster in size. In temperament, however, he was the gentlest creature she crossed on her journey. Laughing to herself, she stood up and patted his thigh. Friendly animals still didn’t dry themselves. Stretching, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least the barn didn’t smell like wet beast.

At home, bath time with Bristle was always a challenge. He hated water, and Sejuani hated the smell of damp fur that filled the cold Freljord stables as soon as the first bucket hit him. Her Ionian mount, however, was much more refined. A smooth, hairless body, luxurious soft skin, and a willingness to participate in his washing were just a few of the things that made Sejuani dread returning to her brutish battle boar. Closing her eyes, she took a whiff of the pig’s clean hide.

Underneath the comforting scent of hay and cherry wood, a hint of jasmine and cassia wafted through the barn, drifting off the pig as he shook the soapy water from his hide. Nose twitching in delight, Sejuani cooed. She wished she could stay in Ionia forever, but in a few short hours she would begin the journey home.

She got up and stretched, taking a soft towel and slinging over her shoulder. Drying the huge creature wouldn’t be difficult, but it would delay her return to the inn. To a hot meal and a soft bed. Placing her hand on the pig’s flank, she gauged the moisture left on his skin. It was damp, but not soaking. Smiling, she wrapped her hand in the towel and set to work.

The side of the pig and his belly were easy, drying after a few firm strokes. She left his plump skin sparkling clean, ready to show off at the next festival event. His legs were more of a challenge, and as she approached his rear wicking away the water proved challenging. His fat body bunched up around his limbs, and she had to push aside his jiggling flesh to dry it. Grunting in frustration, she rested her face against his flank.

She liked leaning against Bristle when exhaustion overcame her, bundling up in his matted fur and feeling his warmth. It was nice, but hugging her borrowed mount was a different experience. His soft skin made a perfect plump pillow, and he smelled pleasant and relaxing. She nuzzled her partner, wishing Bristle’s rancid hide could be more inviting when she felt tired.

A sudden twitch under the soft flesh roused her from her daydreams, and she stepped back. Smoothing out her dress, she took a moment to calm herself. Turning back to her task, she noticed that the pig had spread its legs to bow forward. She giggled, the difference between the trained pig and her wily mount becoming more and more apparent. The Ionian circus animal was much better behaved, and Sejuani decided to do her best to keep him happy.

“Okay, mister,” she said, approaching him with her towel. “I won’t make you go to sleep damp. Come here, big guy.” Leaning over, she gently ran the towel over his flank. The moisture came up easily, leaving his skin dry and smelling delightful. Squatting down, she started on his haunches, spreading the pink flesh this way and that as she worked him dry.

She was about to move on when she chanced a look up his body. His massive flank loomed over her, a wall of pink flesh capped with a springy tail. It was a beautiful sight, really, and for some reason it made her heart pound. She found herself tracing her fingertips over his smooth hide, feeling the warm, wrinkle-free skin that required such care. She bit her lip.

Her head was all but between his legs now, and the smell wasn’t unpleasant at all. In fact, it was just as fragrant and clean as the rest of him. Taking a deep sniff, Sejuani hummed. So warm and comforting, she thought. She closed her eyes and sniffed again. The delightful smell disoriented her, and she grabbed onto his legs to keep herself upright. She rested for a moment, swimming in the heavy aroma before rousing herself. Deciding it was time to get back to work, Sejuani opened her eyes to a confusing sight.

There, an inch from her nose, sat the pig’s twitching anus, just as pink and clean as the rest of him. She wrinkled her nose, trying to detect any hint of filth in the air. Sniffing deeply, she found nothing that betrayed his cleanliness. Sejuani pursed her lips, feeling her core start to burn. Looking around the barn to make sure nobody was watching, she took a risk.

The soft flesh enticed her, and she couldn’t resist pressing her nose in his shallow crack to confirm her suspicions. She snorted, taking a deep breath and committing to her test. Eyes rolling back slightly, Sejuani found that this damp flesh smelled just as good as the rest of him, if not better. The gentle floral scent was stronger in the naughty region, but there was something more, something the rest of him lacked.

She sniffed again, testing the bouquet of smells surrounding her. Jasmine, cassia, and soapy water, of course, but another hidden flavor as well. A smell that proved even a pampered, trained pet was still an animal underneath layers of domestication. Sejuani breathed in, flooding her nose with the heady aroma.

Sweat. Pheromones. Musk. No matter what she called it, she needed more. Pressing her nose into his crack she snorted again, her body growing hotter with each breath. She mashed her face into his rump, the damp skin sticking to her cheeks as she rubbed her nostrils on the source of the smell.

Panting, Sejuani felt her body melt against his hot skin. Her nose dipped deeper between her cheeks, settling on his pungent asshole. Mouth agape, her mind raced as depraved thoughts swam through her. The bouquet of pheromones triggered a deep, primal response, and a trickle of drool escaped her ruby lips.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she pulled her head away from the intoxicating animal. Leaning back, she gathered her senses. She worried about the pig, but a quick glance at him revealed no air of discomfort. In fact, he had bent forward slightly, presenting his rear to his caretaker while he happily munched on his feed. Taking one final breath to make sure this was what she wanted, Sejuani brought her lips to his skin.

She licked with passion, working her tongue and relishing in the sensations it picked up. She dragged it over his damp anus as she sniffed wildly, ingraining the tastes and smells in her memory. With every kiss and lick she dropped her graceful performer persona a little more, devolving into an animal-hungry girl focused on sating her desires.

Saliva dripped down her chin and onto her Ionian festival dress, soaking the silk through. Working her mouth deeper, she left thick, red kiss marks around his fat pucker. She pulled away for a moment to admire her work. The innermost parts of the pig’s rear were drenched in her drool, and her lipstick caked his skin. Putting her mouth back where it belonged, she started to smear more red makeup around the pink skin.

Sejuani started to slurp. Eagerly sucking in the drool she deposited moments ago, she delighted to learn it mixed with his salty skin and took on his essence. Her feverish sucking turned to an insatiable lust for fluids, and she hunted for more. She marveled at how clean the animal was as she mashed her ruby lips to his tight anus, beginning to suck in the thick, salty sweat that stewed inside him. Her fingers dug into his flesh as she worked, groping the powerful mount as she deepened her submission to him.

Her lips dripped with drool as she pulled away to catch her breath. With every pant, she breathed in the hot, heavy air that wafted off the animal. Groaning, she fell forward into the glorious crack once again, this time licking all over the tender skin to clean off his savory sweat. Every lick granted her a tongue-full of animal perspiration, permanently coating her mouth in his musk. Letting out a needy moan, she pressed her face further and shoved her tongue through his pink, inviting ring.

Pushing past the swollen mound of flesh, she swirled her tongue around the damp chasm, tasting his pristine insides. The delectable array of Ionian festival foods couldn’t compare to the wealth of flavors she tasted in the delicious hole, and she yearned for another helping as she pulled off to catch her breath. Compared to the greasy, juicy flesh, no other food would ever taste as satisfying. She needed seconds. And thirds.

Ready for another taste, she pushed her sloppy mouth against his flesh and dragged it lower than before, sticking her nose deep inside the steamy hole as she worshipped. Her tongue dipped down his crack, massaging his tender flesh and leaving it coated in a thick layer of saliva. The pink skin glistened and bubbled with drool, and with each passing lick it grew slicker.

She sniffed as she licked, taking in his pheromone-filled stench directly from the source. Every deep snort brought with it the smell she craved, but also filled her nostrils with sweat and drool. She dripped fluids, the once proud warrior reduced to a sloppy, drooling mess. Next to the perfect, refined circus animal, she was a servant to its pristine flesh, and she was happy to serve.

Her tongue reached lower, down his dripping taint and between his powerful legs. Her tip prodded his fat testicles, and she knew they needed attention. She slid down, regrettably removing her nose from the tight pucker, and focused her attention on the heavy animal sack. Sighing in delight, she lavished the pink globes with kisses and caked them with her drool. Her lipstick was a faint smear around her lips at that point, but there was enough left to leave her loving mark on jiggly flesh.

Sucking with all her might, she pulled the sack into her mouth and began a sensual massage. Her plump lips were the perfect rest the throbbing testicles, and he grunted in delight as she worked his tender skin. Growing bolder, Sejuani moaned as she kissed the heavy globes. She needed to unwind after her stressful performance, and she couldn’t think of any better way. With a needy groan, she sucked his balls deeper until her mouth was full of fatty flesh.

With a careful hand, she reached to his dripping testicles for a quick feel. They were impossibly warm, enticing her to explore every curve of the smooth skin, and judged their contents by squeezing them between her fingers. Rubbing firmly, she felt the full globes jiggle between her palms and slosh with the fluids inside. The feeling was beautiful, but she wanted more. Sejuani reached forward cautiously, sliding her fingers on the sweaty skin and groping for his shaft.

When she finally curled her fingers around it, Sejuani moaned in delight. She felt it large, even in proportion to his monstrous form, and used it to keep her balance as she gave his sack dizzy kisses. The hogs she remembered in the Freljord had curly little twigs, so his tree trunk’s sheer size was more than impressive. It still had the slight corkscrew indicative of his species, but the shaft was too large to even coil her fingers around.

It pulsed, and the feeling made Sejuani and her mount shiver in unison. Suring with life, veins flex on the smooth shaft as it grew rigid. Precum splattered onto the barn floor, perking Sejuani’s ears up, and a new aroma floated through the air. Stroking softly, she arched her back and rose up. Dragging her tongue up his crack, she sealed her lips on his asshole once again. She started to suck again, filling her mouth with sweat and spit and choking it down. Melting in pleasure, her loud gurgling moans filled the barn.

It was nice being back at the source of all the sensations, her mouth mashed against the greasy asshole and her nose not far away. All the smells she missed came flooding back stronger than ever, prodding her brain and clouding her thoughts with pig-sweat fueled animal lust. She licked deeper and deeper, sucking on the ring until she locked herself in a deep French kiss with the swollen hole. Diving back into her favorite routine, she kept her lips airtight with his pucker as she scooped up sweat with her tongue, thirsty for the oily perspiration. She savored each delicious strand of fluid as it slithered down her throat, keeping her hands busy. Still focused on the slick hole, she lazily stroked his sopping porcine cock.

A loud squeal echoed off the walls, but Sejuani couldn’t tell which of them made the primal noise. They were both at the height of their pleasure, but Sejuani’s skilled, greedy tongue pushed the animal over his edge. The pig started to cum, his orgasm making his partner lose control of her fragile mind. The air grew heavy with the smell of animal sperm, and the sudden deluge of pheromones disoriented her. She forgot where she was, who she was. All that mattered was the warm asshole closing in on her tongue.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she slurped his sloppy anus, urging the pig on. With her mouth connected to him, she could feel his orgasm almost as much. Semen splattered against the floor, splashing around Sejuani’s feet as she sucked and stroked wildly. Her primal loving proved too much for the animal, and he squealed in delight as she stimulated his sensitive areas. Flexing his cock, he let his mistress finish sating her desires as his orgasm wound down.

With one final smack, Sejuani peeled her lips from the animal. Congealed sweat and drool dripped from her lips, matching the shimmering fluids on his pucker. Eyes fluttering, she traced her fingertips across her cheeks, feeling the erotic cocktail. The fluids mixed as they dripped into her cleavage, and she stared down to inspect the pool forming between her breasts. Moving so suddenly mad her dizzy, and seeing the massive amount of slop rest on her tits was too much to take in.

Unable to keep her balance, the smell of raw pheromones knocked her to the floor. She collapsed onto her ass, gazing up at the massive pink rear in a haze, unsure if the fog she saw was real. Dipping a hand between her legs, Sejuani felt the wetness she accumulated during her session and shoved her dress to the side. She rubbed herself madly, feeling her juices splash against her thighs and greasy pig slime drip down the rest of her body. With a confused, frustrated groan, she collapsed backwards into the hay.

* * *

Sejuani eventually made it back to the inn, having to give herself a bath before she was clean enough to get in bed. She didn’t mind the naughty feeling that stemmed from her depraved act, but she did want to free her body of sweat and grime. Reluctantly, she wiped the grease from her face and cleavage, and washed her thighs clean as well. Stepping out of the steamy bath, she grabbed a warm towel and patted herself dry, reminded of how the whole encounter started.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she dried off, loving the rosy color the Ionian mineral bath gave her skin. She felt soft and smooth, more so at her rear than anywhere else. Groping her firm bubble, she dropped the towel.

“Ah, it’s getting bigger. All that festival food and sitting down,” she mumbled. “Oink.” She blushed and buried her face in her hands, wondering why she would make such a noise. Adorning her favorite silk robe, she sat down on her bed.

Stroking her reddening cheeks, she blew out the lanterns in her window and prepared to sleep. Sejuani bit her lip. Gazing out the window, she looked wistfully at the barn. She hoped her “goodbye gift” was a sincere enough thanks to the animal, knowing that the naughty memory would be her favorite souvenir. She considered sneaking away for a second quick goodbye, but a clock chimed and reminded her the caravan home left in five hours. She sighed and pulled the blankets over herself.

“I hope they washed Bristle while I was gone,” she muttered to herself, pulling a pillow over her head. “We have some things to try when I get home.”


End file.
